motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Micro Cars
Micro Cars!' They're the new awesome thing in town and '''everyone loves them!' People are already starting to make competitions around them and we need to '''win! Collect '''all the Micro Cars' and show everyone who's the boss here!'' Your First Micro Cars Jerry OldGuy:' You need to get your '''first Micro Car' to become a champion! Go to the shop ASAP!'' Objective: * Build 3 Shark-E to unlock the race * Collect 1 Mom's Purse Cars Available: *Shark-E (3 ) (60HP-84HP) *Bendy Turbo (5 ) (100HP-149HP) *Green Tempest (6 ) (185HP-209HP) Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 10,000 *Shark Copter Test Drive ''Jerry OldGuy: Hooray, you have your first Micro Cars! Let's take it out for a '''test! Objective: *Build 2 Shark Copter to unlock the race *Collect 1 Dino Snacks Cars Available: *Shark Copter (5 ) (280HP-784HP) *Magnolia Spider (7 ) (285HP-507HP) *Green Tempest (8 ) (185HP-209HP) *Legran V12 (10 ) (420HP-578HP) Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 20,000 * 1 Mystery Card * Artie Monster Imp Champion of The Playground Jerry OldGuy:' Now that you are '''ready to race, '''it's time to show these kids '''who the Micro Master' is!'' Objective: *Build 8 Artie Monster Imp to unlock the race *Collect 3 Victory Crown Cars Available: *Artie Monster Imp (6 ) (1,197HP-2,038HP) *Green Devil (8 ) (1,240HP-1,348HP) *Rocket Monster (10 ) (2,400HP-2,598HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 100,000 * Slick Pink Here comes trouble ''Jerry OldGuy: '''Oh no! '''Bullies have seen you '''win some races '''and now they're after your '''Micro Cars! Objective: *Build 5 Slick Pink to unlock the race *Collect 3 Bully Hat Cars Available: *Slick Pink (8 ) (280HP-784HP) *Pick Up Racer (10 ) (335HP-384HP) *Green Comet (12 ) (360HP-419HP) *Steam Monster (14 ) (550HP-1,366HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 2 Mystery Cards * Speedy Wheelie Tournament Time Bill Bully:' Winning your first '''Micro Race '''got you a '''Pog' to enter the closest tourney! Go prove your worth!'' Objective: *Build 4 Speedy Wheelie to unlock the race *Collect 6 Race Trophy Cars Available: *Speedy Wheelie (10 ) (860HP-1,146HP) *AltF4 (12 ) (900HP-1,296HP) *Epsilon (15 ) (918HP-1,274HP) *CatShip (18 ) (1,150HP-1,491HP) Rewards: * 15 * 15 * 3 Mystery Cards * Spitfire Micro Cars: The Game ''Jerry OldGuy: '''Apparently they just made a new '''Micro Cars video game! We need to get tokens to play it in the Arcade!'' Objective: *Build 4 Spitfire to unlock the race *Collect 6 Tokens Cars Available: *Spitfire (12 ) (1,400HP-1,796HP) *Rusty Tony (14 ) (1,650HP-2,956HP) *Green Tiger (15 ) (1,700HP-2,294HP) Rewards: * 20 * 20 * 5 Mystery Cards Hooray for Video Games! ''Jerry OldGuy: This game is so awesome! Even better than the real thing! Let's get '''more tokens! Objective: *Build 4 Spitfire to unlock the race *Keep collecting Tokens Cars Available: *Spitfire (12 ) (1,400HP-1,796HP) *Rusty Tony (14 ) (1,650HP-2,956HP) *Green Tiger (15 ) (1,700HP-2,294HP) Mega Rewards Special Workers *Available for purchase: **Bill Bully (80 ) **Jerry OldGuy (400 ) **Doc Bot (1,010 ) Event Cars *Shark-E *Shark Copter *Artie Monster Imp *Slick Pink *Speedy Wheelie *Spitfire Past Events * August 4, 2015 * November 4, 2015 * March 8, 2016 * June 9, 2016 * November 1, 2016 Category:Special Event